Step by step
by Sousouchan
Summary: Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place from book 1 to book 38. Chapter 10: Why is it that he’s so cruel when it’s about her?
1. Aka no Bara

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -**

_**Drabble 1: A Wild Red Rose**_

Book 1

Life with the Tendos was very strange. He didn't really miss his life on the roads but… He wasn't used to live in a house, to have abundant food and of course live with a family; more precisely it was strange to live with _that_ girl. He had been attending Furinkan High School for a week now.

And everyday Kuno came to challenge Akane. He was really strange. He was persuaded that Akane was in love with him. What an idiot. He couldn't say if his "sempai" was really in love with his "fiancée" or if it was just madness. Probably just madness.

Akane had been defeating him everyday. And in spite of the tomboy's violent behaviour, he kept calling her his "delicate white lily".

The guy had to be blind. Yes, Kuno was definitively wrong.

Akane wasn't a lily. She was a rose. A wild red rose.

He was still reluctant to admit it, but she was kind of… beautiful. Looking fragile and delicate outside. Just like a rose.

A rose because she had thorns. It was her inner strength. Something that kept boys and idiots like Kuno away from her. And to argue with him every time they had the occasion to.

The red colour represented her spirit. Yes, a red rose because she was doing everything with passion.

They were not getting along well and he didn't know where this fiancée thing was leading him. He was just sure of one thing.

Wild red roses were a sight he liked.

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Ranma isn't in love or attracted by Akane yet but she intrigues him.

There will be drabbles from book 1 to 38. Sometimes 2 stories for just one book. They're not always going to be in the right order, but don't blame me, blame my inspiration. These drabbles will be shorter than my already short fics… But don't worry, I'll try to do high quality drabbles lol. If you don't like one, try another; the style is not always the same.

It's been a long time since I last updated something. Almost a month. Well first I was sick, then I had a problem with my Internet connection for a week and now… I have exams until April. So drabbles are much easier to write. Anyway, what do you think? Please review and thanks for reading.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	2. How does it feel?

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -  
**

_**Drabble 2: How does it feel?**_

Book 2

They were heading back home. Akane humming softly and Ranma walking on the fence, dripping wet in his girl form since she had pushed him. He glanced at her.

It was a strange idea. But still, he wanted to know. Ranma tried to adopt a nonchalant attitude; he yawned and put his hands behind his head.

- "Say, Akane. What was it like… I mean… How did it…feel when you were… in love with doctor Tofu?"

He blushed furiously. Damn. The words were hard to say. He had been teasing her about it just a few weeks ago. So why was it bothering him now? Akane stopped and looked up at him, a frown on her face.

- "I don't… Why are you asking something like that? I thought that having a fiancée and love didn't matter to you. Didn't you say that you just wanted to train and perfect your skills?"

- "Uh… yeah! Of course! I still wanna be the best martial artist ever. I'm not interested in petty things like that. It's… I just…wanted to know…"

He felt heat coming to his cheeks and was sure that he was blushing even more. Akane just smiled at him.

- "Love isn't something you can explain with words Ranma. It's something you'll have to experience yourself."

He didn't understand at all and she kind of sensed it as she added:

-"You'll understand someday. Everyone has to fall in love."

The sun was setting. And with Akane smiling at him, a golden halo around her, he thought that maybe he was starting to understand. But just a little bit.

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Insanity Lord, The Rabid Badger, Rei Sabere, Kaihou and the Anonymous who reviewed the first chapter. I'm blowing you kisses from France. I wrote 5 or 6 drabbles and only one is in Akane's point of view for now… It's kind of strange, I'm on her side, being a girl I think that Ranma is a jerk always insulting her and screwing up things… But I think that I'm doing Ranma's point of view mainly because people think that he loves Shampoo, Nabiki or even Kasumi. It's my way of making it clear that Ranma only loves Akane I think…

Well, it seems that Ranma is starting to fall for Akane…

Thanks for reading and please review, it would make me happy.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	3. Grace

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- ****Step by step -**

_**Drabble 3: Grace**_

Book 3

He had met her just a few months ago. But it seemed that he had known her for a very long time. And in his eyes, Akane was a total klutz.

So, why was he sitting in the dojo watching her train?

He had been doing so during the whole week. He had to admit that she was kind of amazing. She had made so much progress in such a short amount of time. She reminded him of… himself. Yeah, of course, he was a prodigy that could learn martial arts in less than a …

She made a move and he found himself engrossed by it.

He watched her some more and finally he understood. The reason why he had been watching her train this week… it was just like when he had watched her fight the first time at Furinkan High against the "Hentai Horde."

It was in the way she moved. When Akane was fighting, she wasn't a klutz anymore. The fire in her eyes contrasted with her graceful movements and it was quite a sight. Yes, when she was fighting, Akane was the perfect definition for grace.

His sense of danger told him that something was wrong and he was able to dodge her attack just in time.

Oh shit, she wanted him to spar with her. There was no way out unless…

-"My my, such progress! You can stop now, I think you're ready."

He didn't want it to sound like he was mocking her, but well his mouth never seemed to work well when she was around. He just didn't know why.

Finally, he accepted to spar with her, curious to see her use her graceful attacks against him rather than against that idiot Ryoga.

But of course, Akane had to ruin his ideal of grace by falling to the ground.

F I N

* * *

**Author note:** Special thanks to Insanity Lord, The Rabid Badger, Krimzonrayne, Rei Sabere, Anonymous et merci à Kaebi, who reviewed last chapter. Even if you review a chapter late, I'll re-edit the document and put your name on it…

I know, it's short but a French author told me that drabbles had to make 500, not more. This takes place the night before the match against Kodachi. Please I'd like to know what you think of these drabbles so I'm asking the people who put me in their favourites or in their story alert list to review please… Thanks for reading anyway.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	4. Trust

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -**

_**Drabble 4: Trust**_

Book 3

She was glaring at him, waiting for him to follow her, to move, or just to do something. He crossed his arms and glared back at her.

-"Come on Ranma".

-"No".

-"Ranma…"

-"No".

-"Ranma!"

-"What? You can't force me if I don't want to."

She sighed and he thought that she was going to give up. He was wrong. Akane was far too stubborn for that.

-"Listen Ranma. You only have two choices. It's either I skate with Ryoga, and I'll do everything to get P-chan back, even kiss that pervert Mikado…"

-"No way!"

-"OR you choose to skate with me and we will win for sure. What's your choice?"

He eyed her suspiciously. She was right, it was _his_ fight, not Pig Boy's. Maybe she thought that the great Ranma Saotome was afraid of ice? No she couldn't possibly think that… What she said next caught him off guard.

-"You don't trust me?" she asked pouting cutely.

Of course he trusted her. He still remembered his first day in Nerima. He was sure that people would think of him as a freak whose place belonged in a circus. But she had wanted to be friends with him. Just a kind smile and sincere words were enough to trust her.

-"Fine" he said.

He took her small extended hand in his as she guided him gently over the ice. There was no way in hell he would tell her that she was the only one he trusted.

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Insanity Lord, The Rabid Badger, Krimzonrayne, Rei Sabere, Kaebi, Anonymous, The Dreamers' Twilight and Tigris who reviewed last chapter.

So, what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review!

Bisous

Sousouchan


	5. Cuddling

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -**

_**Drabble 5: Cuddling**_

Book 4

He didn't know how it happened, maybe by some kind of miracle, but she was there. Akane was actually sleeping with him in his futon. He didn't dare to move, afraid that he would wake her up.

She was fast asleep, her small hand on his chest. He didn't remember anything. How the hell did she end up in his futon? Maybe they were now getting along well and he had forgotten…? No, wait! She had a nightmare and was too scared to sleep alone? Yeah, that was more plausible. Huh, but why didn't she go to her sisters instead? And where was his pop? Maybe she needed a strong man like him to protect her… Yeah, that was it. The best explanation.

Suddenly, he felt her move and cuddle closer to him. She pressed herself against him, so close that he could feel the steady rhythm of her heart against his chest.

It wasn't indecent at all. On the contrary, it was a very intimate position they were in. That thought encouraged him as he hesitantly put his arms around her. She sighed softly and he tightened his embrace. He heard her call his name and he smiled.

-"Ranma!"

Wait, why was it so loud? Was she awake? Then, judging by her tone, he was probably going to die… A cold shower forced him out of his sleep. Akane was standing before him looking really angry.

-"What did you do that for?" he asked now in his girl form.

-"Well, you were blushing, clutching your pillow to your chest and had that weird smile… I thought that you were dreaming of Shampoo, like yesterday! Hurry up now hentai, we're going to be late!" she said hotly before leaving.

He didn't say anything as he only had one thing in mind: _Damn, it was just a dream…again!_

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Insanity Lord, Kaebi, Rei Sabere, Anonymous, Polly Gator and Gort420 who reviewed last chapter.

Well, I just hope it's not too bad… Thanks for reading and please review, to let me know what you think.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	6. Weak spot

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step - **

_**Drabble 6: Weak spot**_

Book 5

He was running back home, thinking about earlier events.

It had all started with PE. Everyone (meaning all the boys) wanted to see Akane in gym shorts. He couldn't say or do anything to prevent them from looking at her and he couldn't let them think that he was interested.

So, as usual, he had given them his "What the hell?! I don't wanna peep on a tomboy" speech, and had ended up outside the gymnasium, looking at her through a window.

He had heard a click. Then another, another one, and another again. He had looked down to see a strange and puny looking guy who was obviously taking pictures of his fiancée and… cursing him.

He had never noticed him in his class before, but he seemed to be harmless. He was probably just a boy, amongst countless others, who was taken with Akane.

Well, he had just learnt that this Gosunkugi guy had teamed up with Kuno and was actually looking for his weak spot. Now he understood why he had followed him, spying on everything he did, trying to secretly take pictures.

Feh, as if the great Ranma Saotome had a weakness. He had denied everything and his own words still echoed in his mind: _Looking for a weak spot huh? Don't waste your time. Nothing in the world can faze me._

It wasn't really the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. He had never told anyone that he was ailurophobe, but he didn't really have a weak spot. He was just afraid of c-c-cats. It wasn't his weakness.

But there was something that worried him. And to him, it was even scarier than c-cats. It was about the tomboy. Like for everyone, she had found her place in his heart, and he had never cared for anyone like that before.

What worried him now was that Akane was starting to become his weakness, and it wasn't something he could fight.

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Insanity Lord, The Rabid Badger, Rei Sabere, Kaebi, Krimzonrayne, Anonymous, Blackbeauuty and Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom who reviewed last chapter. I'm not sure about the tenses, are they ok?

I'm going to take a break with this fic and work on my French ones. After all, it's strange for a French author to write more in English than in her own language… Ne? I think that my next update will be in 2 or 3 weeks. Well, I just wanted you to know.

I hope you liked this drabble. Thanks for reading and please review.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	7. Neko ken

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -**

_**Drabble 7 : Neko-ken**_

Book 5

She hadn't spoken to him at all. Was she mad at him? But she had stayed with him… So she couldn't really be mad…right?

It felt strange to be in the same room while not saying anything. And why were they so embarrassed anyway? It didn't even count as a kiss! He sighed. He couldn't bear this tense atmosphere any longer. He glanced at Akane, not daring to look her in the eyes.

-"Um…I…I'm sorry."

-"You mean you remember?"

She looked at him and he turned away.

-"Actually…No. See, when I turn into a cat… I have no idea what's going on."

-"I see."

What was that? She sounded…upset? What he had told her wasn't really true. At first everything had been blank but now… He did remember some things. When he turned into a cat, he felt free of all inhibitions. Free to show his affection towards the people he cared for, free to show it if he didn't like others, no longer afraid to hurt their feelings anymore. It was like a second but true nature.

He remembered lying on something extremely soft, feeling safe; hearing _her_ voice, still feminine, even in its panicked state; a faint sent of flowers; a strange but strong attraction; the need to make this person feel better; being overwhelmed by a warm feeling and then nothing but contentment. They weren't really memories, just… feeling, sensations.

-"So then… you'd have kissed anybody?"

-"Huh?"

Oh crap… What was she saying now?

-"What do you mean I'd have kissed anybody?"

-"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

-"You really think I'm that kind of guy?"

-"If you aren't, why did you kiss me?"

-"Because I…well…"

_What, because I trust you, like you? I don't even know why myself!_

-"You don't remember, do you?"

-"Now, listen--"

-"Ranma I hate you!"

-"Well I … I don't think you're cute! At all!

-"So now you insult me? Coward!"

It felt more normal for them to be like this. But the room was filled with another kind of tension now, and it was getting bad…

-"And you call yourself a man?! Just be a woman for the rest of your life…And go find a real man to marry!"

…_Really bad_, he thought as he flew through the roof.

-"I hate you!" he heard her sob.

_Damn. Why do I have to always mess things up?_

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Insanity Lord, The Rabid Badger, Rei Sabere, Kaebi, Krimzonrayne, Anonymous, Seluki, SnowCharms, jennycute14, jdcocoagirl, AnnechanB, 26Kagome26 and Ayumi -Night Beauty-, who reviewed last chapter.

Hmmm… I'm back? But it seems that I won't update as much as before. I just wrote this drabble yesterday so that's why it's not really good. Please review and thanks for reading.

Seluki, si tu lis, j'ai voulu te répondre mais ton adresse n'était pas bonne… Du coup je t'ai répondu sous forme de review au chapitre 6.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	8. Training for marriage

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step - **

_**Drabble 8: Training for marriage**_

Book 6

_-"I have to look after Ryoga!"_

_-"Huh? Akane, wait!"_

_-"Ryoga happens to _like_ my cooking."_

He was sitting by the fire, eating what she had made for dinner. That stupid uncute tomboy. Why did she have to go with him? He hadn't wanted her to come with them on this training trip at first, but now it bothered him to know that she was with Pig Boy. How was he supposed to train while knowing this?

That was a really dumb idea. Feh, she sure didn't know how to cook. Training for marriage… It was more like training to learn how to cook. And what did all of this mean anyway? That he would have to eat her cooking once they were marr- er, that didn't come out right- if they ever got married? For breakfast, lunch and dinner? He was used to a rough life on the roads, but that didn't mean he'd eat anything and that he was fond of garbage… Then why was he eating her cooking? And all of it on top of that?

-"You_ said it was good, and that's what counts."_

Oh right. He didn't like the fact that she was with Ryoga, didn't like the fact that she had kind of chosen Lost Boy over him and didn't like the fact that the pig was getting all her attention. He sighed. He wished he didn't care. But he cared.

If she was to be his wife, he'd better get used to this poiso- er this cooking. She was _his_ fiancée, and he was going to get her back. At all costs.

-"Curse you Akane! I can learn to like this slop too! I can!"

-"Ranma, enough already. You look like you're going to die."

His old man was right, but… He took another bite and he grimaced. Damn. The price to get her back was expensive. Really, _really_ expensive…

F I N

* * *

**Author note:**Special thanks to Anonymous, Kaebi, Insanity Lord, Krimzonrayne, Rei Sabere, SakuraAyanami, jdcocoagirl, DawnLove, Nihogoneko, SnowCharms and Ayumi –Night Beauty- who reviewed last chapter.

Pointless, I know… But it was the only think I could think of for book 6. Next one will be better. Hope you liked it. Please review and thanks for reading.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	9. Morning routine

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**- Step by step -**

_**Drabble 9: Morning routine**_

It was something she did everyday, her morning routine. No one knew, of course, she didn't want them to think she was a weak little girl; because she wasn't. To her, it was a privileged moment, the occasion to share secrets she could tell no one else. She went there everyday while jogging, to her mother's grave.

Little, she had told her mother how Kasumi had taken her place in the house, always warm, smiling, making delicious meals, doing the housework all by herself; how Nabiki had started to take care of their finances, adopting the attitude of a cold business woman, assuring an income even if her methods were immoral; how sad their father was, how he had lost all the dojo's students, how she didn't have someone to spare with anymore…

And of course, she had told her about herself: that she missed her, how much stronger she had become, that she hardly cried anymore. She had confessed that she liked Dr. Tofu, that she had let her hair grow longer than Kasumi's, that she had a bunch of boys after her because of a moron, and that she hated them because of that.

She had told her about _him_ too. How he had tricked her the first time they met, lying about his gender, that he had a curse, that he was a freak, that he was proud, a pervert, that he was shy, rude, kind, really impolite, boyish, insensitive, that he cared about his friends, stupid, eager to learn more about martial arts, that he was a player, cute, clumsy, a good martial artist, boastful… That he made her angry, made her smile, made her cry.

She had told her mother how their fathers had betrothed them without asking for their opinions, that he was her fiancé, that she would never marry him, that she wanted him for herself, that he didn't want her at all, that just like her he wanted to have the right to choose, that he didn't want her for her strength or her looks but just for herself.

Yes, she had told her that maybe, just maybe, boys were not that bad; and that she might be able to like one of them.

F I N

* * *

**Author note:** No, I'm not dead xD Well, it has been months since my last update (almost a year ToT). But I'm back with an Akane point of view! I'm really sorry that you had to wait all this time, but I had trouble writing this drabble. Even now, I'm not sure if I succeeded in writing it like I wanted to, if you can feel the complexity of Akane's feelings at the end of the text… Also, it has been a long time since I last read or wrote something in English, so sorry if my English is more messed up than usual. Please review and thanks for reading.

Anyway, special thanks to Krimzonrayne, jdcocoagirl, Insanity Lord, Kaebi, nihongoneko, , SnowCharms, Anonymous, Ayumi –Night Beauty-, Archaon and Rei Sabere who reviewed chapter 8.

Bisous

Sousouchan


	10. Words

**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me. But this story is mine.

**Summary:** Ranma x Akane drabbles. Short and cute most of the time. The story takes place all along the manga.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Step by step**

_**Drabble**__** 10: The power of words**_

Just like every time, she hits him, because the jerk deserves it and because it's the only way she can feel better. Why is it that he's so cruel when it's about her?

Like every time, she says that she hates him, even if it's a lie, even if she knows that the others are going to blame him for what happened; it's not her fault but his in the first place, so it's okay if she doesn't feel guilty.

Like every time, she runs to her room to be alone, because she knows he's going to come later to apologize, not knowing what he did wrong, completely clueless.

Like every time, she wants to be strong, so she tries to persuade herself not to cry, even if she can feel the tears in her eyes.

Like every time, she can't help but feel a pang of pain in her heart, because he's the one who said these words, always the same, about her looks, her skills… or more precisely the lack of them.

Like every time, she can not keep pretending, so her resolve crumbles despite her efforts, and she ends up crying. It hurts, because she actually cares.

Sometimes, she wonders if he even thinks before opening his mouth. He may be insensitive, she isn't. Because she's used to hear those harsh words doesn't mean that they don't hurt anymore.

F I N

* * *

**Author note: **Special thanks to Katel Belacqua (ma Kateeel ! Y'a que toi pour me mettre des reviews aussi longues et constructives :)), Kaebi, prohibited, krizue, faisdodo, milmirjia, Rei Sabere, TendoAkane92, jdcocoagirl, PearlBlue5, SnowCharms, SakuraAyanami, SuzyQ001 and San-chan Reincarnaited who reviewed last chapter.

Chapter 10 is out! Akane point of view again, I hope you liked it even if it was really short… Reviews are warmly welcomed xD

Bisous

Sousouchan


End file.
